silent_glitcherfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitcher (Lore)
This page is mostly about the lore of the Silent Glitcher universe. A Glitcher is a small object, normally in a shape resembling a circle, that can be connected to things that pass a certain threshold of Star Energy and use their power (even if they're dead or inanimate). When they are connected to a user, they will have a certain number of shards referred to as 'wings,' each Glitcher usually having it's own number and shape of wings. Examples of Glitchers include the Reality Glitcher, which is in the possession of Aprins, and the Silent Glitcher, which is held by Silence itself. Classification Similarly to Star Souls, Glitchers can be classified by power level. Unlike the Star Soul PL classification, this scale only goes from 1 to 5. Some Glitchers may fit some of the criteria for one power level but be classified as another due to it's power in another area. PL 1 - Sub-Planetary Sub-Planetary Glitchers are the least powerful variant of Glitchers, only being capable of connecting to a range of 1 to 5 Star Souls. They are also quite limited in their power usage. However, there are much, much more of them in existence than every other type combined. An example of a Sub-Planetary Glitcher would be the Guest Glitcher. PL 2 - Planetary Planetary Glitchers are more powerful than Sub-Planetary Glitchers and much less common. They are usually capable of connecting to a range of 5 to 20 Star Souls, and are only slightly limited in their power usage. Example of Planetary Glitchers include the Stratospheric Glitcher and, ironically, the Galaxy Glitcher. PL 3 - Star Star is the average power level for a Glitcher. It is able to connect to a range of 20 to 50 Star Souls and use some of their most powerful abilities, and are strangely more common than Planetary Glitchers. Examples include the Reality Glitcher and the Quantum Glitcher (which would be a Galactic Glitcher if it wasn't as lacking in power usage). PL 4 - Galactic Galactic Glitchers are notoriously rare and are also notoriously powerful, being able to connect to hundreds to thousands of forms and use almost all of their powers. In most cases, comparing a Star Glitcher to a Galactic Glitcher would be like comparing a spear to an atomic bomb. The Infernal Glitcher falls a little bit short on connections, but it excels in it's power usage and is therefore classified as a Galactic Glitcher. A regular example of a Galactic Glitcher would be the Pseudo-Silent Glitcher, a Glitcher that takes it's power and wing style directly from the Silent Glitcher rather than individual Star Souls. PL 5 - Universal Universal Glitchers are the most powerful Glitchers, being able to connect to an incomprehensible amount of forms and even use a more powerful version of the powers they have. Currently, the Silent Glitcher is the only Glitcher that meets this power level because all of the others were destroyed in the catastrophe that eradicated all but 7 Star Souls. However, theoretically, a phenomenon called "comglitosis" could create a Universal Glitcher through the merging of several Galactic Glitchers. Connections * Glitchers start off without any forms, so the first connection a Glitcher will make is with a user, and while the Glitcher is connected, it will be in it's active state (wings will appear). ** For example, Aprins is the user of the Reality Glitcher, which initally had no forms. ** For a Glitcher to leave it's active state, the user simply has to deactivate the glitcher, then the wings will disappear and the Glitcher will enter it's passive state. * Then, while the Glitcher is active, it can be connected with Star Souls to make them forms on the Glitcher. ** For instance, Aprins' first connection was with Rust, and he connected the Reality Glitcher with Rust by making direct contact with him. ** There are other methods of connection, and sometimes a Glitcher's wing style may be designed to fit a certain connection method. *** For example, a hypothetical Glitcher with wings shaped like swords would have the user cut a Star Soul with a wing to connect to it. * The Glitcher will retain it's connections unless a user chooses to cut a connection with a form. ** For example, the user of the Pseudo-Silent Glitcher cut it's connection to Pandora and U-K-E. Category:Has Lore